


Internal Security Matters

by HecatesKiss



Series: BondLock ~ JAQ [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outsider's view on the James Bond/Q/Alec relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Security Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Rigger? I totally blame you for this! ^_^

Jenna hummed to herself as she slipped through the glass doors to Technical Support Services. She was typically one of the first employees of the shift in. Nodding her dark head to her previous shift counterpart, Amid nodded back and took the marked white paper cup from the cafe closest to Six from her.

“All’s quiet on the Cyber Front. The Quartermaster’s office has been on privacy lock and opaque.”

“When I left, we had two missions running. And Q was neck deep in both for one reason or another. Did Double-oh Six pull his off?”

“Got stabbed once. Mission successful too. Q only swore for a few seconds and then turned to dealing with Double-oh Nine. Her’s was computer related. Got it cleared up fairly quickly. He had to remote it, but we needed the warm body there for a few processes. She’s headed home, due to land in about fifteen hours.”

“Anything else?” Jenna gestured around the darkened and quiet space. 

“Nothing. Internal has been quiet. Monitors have been quiet, activity has been normal, and aside from the typical hammer blows aimed at the firewalls, nothing.” Amid said as he got to his feet and reached down to grab his bag. “Oh, and I don’t think Bond and the Quartermaster left.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good rest.”

“Morning Jenna. Thanks for the chai.”

“Welcome.” Jenna settled into the desk and pressed a few keys. Her monitor lit with the various security feeds that were specifically for TSS and the garage entrances that fed into their corridors.  
She watched Amid leave, waiting for the metal door that opened onto a parking row to swing shut behind him. The red glow of a locked door was reassuring.

TSS personnel very rarely came down from another level. They never came down from anything higher than level three. It had been an immediate red flag when the new Double-oh One had slipped in from the Agent level on Seven. She knew -- now -- he’d slipped his minder and wandered about a bit. She’d reamed out Security good for that. 

The two little security minions? Her own people had dropped them with modified tazer rings. Idiots thought that just because they had the uniform they could go anywhere, except that security never came into TSS unless it was an emergency or a celebration.She, Amid, and Reg handled internal and rarely got into pissing matches with external Security and Section Ten. 

Hell, she’d _been_ Ten. She liked being one of the main Internal Security officers for this branch. Yes, things exploded, noxious gases were a real concern on occasion, and the little robotic terrors could be annoying -- but she genuinely liked the people she worked with here. And it let her actually use her computer skills. And, she didn’t mind watching the relationship triad play out either. Alec Trevelyan could be scary as hell, but around Q? He was still scary, but it was a softer scary. He would protect Q with everything he was. But then, so would James Bond. Bond was more sharp and bared teeth terrifying, but he kept resurrecting to return to his two lovers. The man was practically a fucking phoenix.

She flicked the cameras through a loop again and then paused, bringing the one that focused on the Quartermaster’s glass office up. The door was opening. She lifted her head and turned to physically look.

James Bond swaggered from the office, shirtless with a rather large bruise at the join of neck and left shoulder. Jenna blushed and ducked her head. James bloody Bond was walking around shirtless! She glanced back to the security feed. Yes, shirtless. Huh, other than that mess that nobody talked about with Skyfall, there were very few visible marks on the man. She knew the bullet scar from when Moneypenny shot the man off a bridge was what she was looking at. Still, a fine looking specimen of the male of the species.

She saw a shadow move and swallowed back the urge to gasp. The shadow resolved into her boss, with a too large white dress shirt covering his chest. She blinked. Oh dear god. The office pool would explode. His trousers were undone. His hair was a mess. Obviously he had said something, or made a noise, because Bond turned back.

The kiss was hot and sweet and holy shit, yes, that was Bond’s leg being shoved between both of her Quartermaster’s and his wrists were being pinned to the opaqued glass wall even as he arched into the kiss. Wow. 

Um… shit, the hand that had been on her Quartermaster’s hip had just travelled to the front of her boss’ trousers. She knew if they had sex on camera it would result in her having to doctor footage, get yelled at and thanked by Q, and be called on the carpet for everybody by Mallory. She took the expedient route and shoved the metal outbox off her desk with a sigh.

The Quartermaster and Agent jerked apart as the thing rang in the silence as it hit the ground. She closed out of the surveillance program and cued up the lights and rose to clean up the mess she had made. 

The lights came up slowly. She heard the tread of shoe on concrete and looked up as she rose from her crouch, papers gathered in one arm. James Bond stood in front of her, still shirtless. And god were his abs amazing. He also had finger bruises on his shoulders. Wow, damn. She mentally shook herself, down girl.

“Good morning, Double-oh Seven. Might I suggest you actually take the Quartermaster home so that he doesn’t pass out on the Tube, or his brother in government doesn’t hack my email again and bitch, please?” Jenna was not above begging. Finding that video message from Mycroft still made her shudder.

Though, the fact Q had sent her tiger lilies later that week and a pound of good swiss chocolate had kinda made up for it. But only kinda.

“Good morning Jenna. And? Thank you.”

“Just doing my job, sir.” Jenna said with a smile. She watched James Bond walk away, loop an arm around his Quartermaster and escort the blushing man out of his own branch. Jenna only smiled. Sometimes she loved being Internal Security for the entirety of Q branch. And she could totally confirm that James Bond had abs to die for.


End file.
